The utilization of illuminable beverage holders for vehicle use is well known in the prior art and typically involves using a light source to illuminate a receptacle in which a beverage may be received so that a vehicle occupant can easily find the beverage during dark conditions in addition to providing ambient light. Some setbacks associated with existing illuminable beverage holders include positioning the light source in a manner that is distracting to vehicle occupants and complicated construction. Therefore, there is a need for an illuminable beverage holder that does not suffer from these setbacks.